finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ItsaMeJack/Sadie Carter's Death Preview
"Ok class." Mrs. Callie said. "Let's get ready for an experiment!" It was science class. A week after Shawn died. And two weeks after Amber died and the building collapse. Jack did not feel like going to school that day, but he had to.The room was silent. No one was talking. Everyone was just staring at Jack like he had a gigantic zit on his face. The only sound in the room was Sadie chomping hard on he gum. She was chewing five pieces at once so it was very sticky. Mrs. Callie grinned at her. Sadie gave her a dirty look and went to spit out her gum. She faked it though. She still had it. Mrs. Callie started to write on the Chalkboard. Then, there was Caleb. He was an absolute nerd.He wore a shirt and tie to school everyday. No one liked him. He was just standing there sharpening his two dozen pencils with his hand sharpener, and leaving them on his desk. "Hey Jack." Hannah asked quietly. "You wanna pull a prank on this loser." Loser meaning Caleb, Jack thought. He nodded his head yes. She took an egg from her purse. Jack looked at her nervously. "Are you sure?" Jack whispered. "You'll get detention." Hannah looked at Jack with disgust. "I don't give a fuck!" She whispered loudly. She held the egg in the air, then through it at Caleb. "What the fuck, Hannah!" he screamed.The egg goo was all over his shirt and tie. Everyone was laughing. Sadie laughed so hard her gum flew out of her mouth and onto the floor. She didn't notice though. Mrs. Callie turned around and yelled, "Hannah!" Everyone shut their mouths. "You have detention for the next 2 weeks." She turned back around. Hannah stuck her two middle fingers up to her. Everyone giggled. "Ok class, we are heading outside to fly those kites that we were all supposed to make over the weekend." She exclaimed. She glared at Hannah who did not have a kite. Sadie took some scissors and started making some final touches. The scissors were about ten inches long and were really sharp. Jack had used them before and cut himself by accident. She just finished cutting and sat the scissors on the edge of the desk. Everyone left the class, except for Caleb who was still sharpening his pencils. Mrs. Callie came back into the room. "Come on Caleb." He sighed and put his pencils down. He started singing "Dust in the Wind" upon exiting the room. - - - The lights were out in the room. It was pretty dark. Many of he windows were open due to the fact that the air conditioning was broken. The Janitor walked in with a huge fan. He put it on the back table and put the setting on very high. The air felt good to the janitor. He left humming an original song he wrote by himself called "The Voice of Death". It was a pretty sad tune that would be played at a funeral. The fan was blowing papers all over the place. It also knocked over all of Caleb's Pencils onto the floor. The scissors that Sadie had left on her desk also were knocked of the table. They stuck to the gum that Sadie spit out while laughing. With the points of the scissors facing up. - - - The experiment was a bore to everyone. Especially Hannah who didn't have a kite. Jack thought it was kinda fun but he didn't want to say that that in front of Hannah and Sadie. It was just starting to storm outside so Jack, Hannah, and Sadie were running to get inside. Mrs. Callie didn't care that they were running because she was speed-walking. Everyone else was trailing behind. Sadie was ahead of everyone, running into the building first. With Hannah and Jack running behind. Sadie ran into the room and started heading toward her desk. It was cold in the room because of the fan. She slipped on Caleb's pencils and screamed at the top of her lungs while falling forward an landing on the ground. She layed there motionless. Jack and Hannah ran into the room as fast as they could after hearing Sadie's scream. They found Sadie on the floor not moving. They flipped her over finding a shocking discovery.They both gasped. Scissors were found impaled in Sadie's right eye. Blood and eye fluid on her face. "Sadie!" Hannah shouted! Mrs. Callie ran in to find Hannah and Jack crying. Jack screamed,"Call 911!". Mrs. Callie held her hand over her mouth but did as they asked. But it was to late. Sadie had no pulse. "Yes!" Mrs. Callie shouted into the phone."I need a ambulance right away at Cunningham High School. A student just got impaled with scissors in the eye!" The rest of the students piled into the room. Sounds of gasps and screams were heard all around. Then teachers from other classes came in. Everyone filled with sorrow. They ended school early that day. Jack invited Hannah over. She accepted and they walked together. She looked at him. "Hey Jack?" "Yes." Jack said with curiosity. He looked at her. Her face was pale and full of worry. "Is there something you want to ask me?" "Yeah." She said. "Have you ever thought..." She stopped walking. Jack looked at her with a worried face. She continued, "That the death of Sadie are tied in with the building collapse? Jack looked at her. But gave no answer. Category:Blog posts